


Tasting my boyfriends

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, klance, literally nothing but smut, shance, shklance - Freeform, slight vore kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Shiro finds a machine that can shrink humansNaturally the only thing he can do now is shrink his boyfriends and have a bit of fun





	Tasting my boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be bad. This is going to be so so wonderfully horrible. I hope you like aggressively smutty gayness

The machine in his hand was small, almost delicate. It felt like a cross between a flare and a handgun, bright red with a capped end and a simple trigger. It was powerful though, it had to be. Pidge designed it herself, asking no questions when Shiro asked her if she could make it for him, simply nodding and telling him to get out of her lab. A week later, the device sat on his bed with a note to stop making her design weird sex things.

Shiro smirked, he'd need to remember to thank her later. Maybe take her back to Olkari and buy her some new supplies.

Now all he needed was to get his boyfriends alone...

X X X X X X

This, as it turned out, was not overly difficult. A single mention of a surprise and Lance was practically humping his thigh trying to get him to tell what it was. But despite the begging, Shiro stayed firm, reminding him that it was for that night, and they all had chores to do.

Keith turned out to be a bit tougher to convince.

"What is it?" Keith raised an eyebrow when Shiro came, telling him he had a surprise in the kind of way that let Keith know it had to be sexual.

Shiro rolled his eyes. "I can't tell you, that's the point of a surprise, Keith."

"Well then I don't want to join you in this. I won't consent until I know it's within my limits."

"It is." Shiro replied quickly.

Keith looked at him skeptically. "Have we done it before?"

"Well, no... but-"

"Then you don't know if it's within my limits." Keith argued.

Shiro frowned. He had a point, but it annoyed him that Keith didn't have enough faith in him to know he wouldn't do anything he'd be uncomfortable with. "Fine, I'm gonna shrink you and Lance and play with you a bit. Happy?" He grumbled.

"Very." Keith gathered his things and stood up. "I'll be in your room around seven."

Shiro nodded and watched him leave. At least he'd said yes. Still, it would've been nice if he'd let it be a surprise, he'd had it all planned out and everything. Now he had to deal with Keith knowing what he'd do already.

Still, it wasn't like he couldn't have fun. Shiro fingered the small device, smiling. He'd find a way to surprise Keith yet, and he still had several hours to mix up his plans.

X X X X X X X X X X

Lance laid out on Shiro's bed, completely naked. He whined low in his throat as Shiro refused to pay attention to him. "Shiro! You said you had a surprise!"

"It's not my fault you came here twenty minutes early. Keith is still training, so you'll just have to wait." He looked over at the tan boy, his cock instantly hardening. Fuck he was hot. Maybe they could start a bit early, give Lance a good fucking, then have a second round when Keith arrived.

Lance looked up at him with those begging eyes and Shiro felt his heart pulse.

"Very well my love. Close your eyes? I promise you that you'll love it." Shiro smiled, rubbing Lance's cheek with his metal thumb. "Don't worry about a thing darling."

Lance did as Shiro instructed, nodding softly.

Shiro pulled out the gun contraption and pointed it between Lance's eyes, pulling the trigger with a gentle prayer that Pidge had gotten everything right. As much as he trusted her, he was a bit nervous shooting one of his boyfriends in the face with something he'd never used before.

Lance immediately began to shrink. Slowly at first, but in minutes he was only a few inches high. "Um, Shiro?" His voice shook, so quiet Shiro could barely hear him. "W-what is this? I mean, I'm not complaining but... how?" He crawled into Shiro's outstretched palm.

"Pidge. But that's not the point. You like it? I thought we'd have some fun. I think you're so pretty, I could keep you in my pants, pleasure myself with you whenever I like. But I thought I'd show you what I could do with you when you're only a few inches."

Lance was blushing like mad, nodding eagerly. "I would like that, yes. Yes please Shiro!" He purred, rubbing himself against the warm metal.

"Greedy boy." Shiro chided. "Be patient." He set Lance down on the bedside table and began stripping himself.

Lance gulped when he saw Shiro's erection. He'd been fucked by him before, and sure it was big enough to burn with even the most caring of preparation. That thing was bigger than he was now. "W... What are you going to do? I don't think that'll fit inside me anymore..."

Shiro laughed. "I suppose not. But perhaps we can think of something." He picked Lance up and put him down on his thigh. "Wrap yourself around my cock."

"Yes sir~" Lance smirked, realizing what he was implying. He wrapped himself lightly around Shiro's massive dick, taking a deep breath and waiting for what would come next.

Without hesitation, Shiro began jacking himself off, using Lance for friction. He moaned, leaning back on the bed. five minutes before Keith got there. He blushed as he stared down at Lance. So pretty, letting himself be used like that. Shiro purred. "Now what would Keith say? Seeing you all trussed up like this."

Lance flushed further at the mention of his other boyfriend. "He... He- I don't know..." Lance moaned and rubbed his groin against Shiro, trying to gain some friction himself.

Shiro laughed. "Keith would do something like that, wouldn't he?"

"Like what?" Keith smiled, walking in.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this all one, but decided to go for two chapters instead since I had this part written and wanted to get something new up tonight


End file.
